


this is a love song

by virotutis



Series: swimming with the sharks until we drown [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, android shintaro au ayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, he’s stuck in a difficult situation and he’s not a happy camper. He regrets going out that day to buy a new tablet after he spilled water on his old one, because even if that meant not being able to finish that gore commission, he wouldn’t have meant Kido and Momo and the others, and he wouldn’t have meant stupid, dumb, attractive Shintaro and he wouldn’t be stuck sitting in his room, wondering about whether or not he’d be breaking the law if he fucked Shintaro or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a love song

If he wasn’t going to hell before, he definitely would be going now, Haruka thinks to himself, frowning and tapping the top of his tablet pen against his desk. 

He’s never been as much of a pure angel as he used to act, but he’s sure that his current self is a lot scummier than his older self.

After all, there’s a difference between thinking that the snappy underclassman that used to hang out with him and Takane and Ayano was actually very, very attractive with his scowls and long eyelashes and nice hands and maybe jerking it to him every once in a while and having an intense crush on his new best friend who’s as clueless as a seven year old, who gets scared by strangers and has to hold his hand when they walk across the street and has to hold onto him whenever Kano scares him, who smiles shyly at him and laughs softly at his jokes, a small breathy chuckle that makes him swallow, and listens to him talk about his ideas and watches him draw in fascination.

The first one is normal. Kisaragi was very pretty, in his defense, and he was going through puberty and had hormones running rampant so it was okay for him to do that. Maybe he thought about him sexually a little too much, but it was okay, it was very normal. Possibly, maybe, he’s not quite too sure about that actually, but, that’s besides the point, really.

What isn’t normal is his attraction to Shintaro though, because even if Shintaro is very, very pretty and attractive as well, Shintaro is his best friend who treats him very kindly despite him being actual trash and those types of thoughts are probably very, very unwanted by Shintaro, who probably doesn’t even know what romance and sex is.

Shintaro acts like a kid, really, and that’s what makes him feel so scummish. Crushing on Shintaro feels like crushing on a kid and, well, even if he’s drawn shota before for commissions, he’s very, very aware of the wrongness there. 

Even if Shintaro looks like he’s in his late teens, he doesn’t actually know how old he is, so there’s a possibility that he actually is seven and Haruka is actually very pedophiliac and disgusting.

Not that he already isn’t disgusting, because he’s the actual definition of scum, but he’d be even more disgusting than before and Maya, who stares at him very judgingly and floats around on his computer screen and refuses to let him look up references and covers up the inappropriate body parts he draws when he’s working on his not safe for work commissions, would probably hate him even more.

All in all, he’s stuck in a difficult situation and he’s not a happy camper. He regrets going out that day to buy a new tablet after he spilled water on his old one, because even if that meant not being able to finish that gore commission, he wouldn’t have meant Kido and Momo and the others, and he wouldn’t have meant stupid, dumb, attractive Shintaro and he wouldn’t be stuck sitting in his room, wondering about whether or not he’d be breaking the law if he fucked Shintaro or not.

He groans loudly, and he tosses his pen onto his desk before reaching up and scratching his head, turning his hair into an even bigger mess than usual, and he slams his head onto his keyboard in his frustration.

Damn you, Shintaro, he thinks. Damn you.


End file.
